


Just A Switch

by mystery_geologist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jedi Apprentice series events, Slavery, if the order won't free the slaves then Obi-Wan will, in retrospect Qui-Gon is an asshole, mild Jar Jar bashing, secret-BAMF!Shmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_geologist/pseuds/mystery_geologist
Summary: At first it was just a little change. That Qui-Gon should stay at the ship to protect the queen, and send Obi-Wan out to Mos Eisley to shop for a hyperdrive, seems like a small thing. But important things often do.





	Just A Switch

 

At first it was just a little change. That Qui-Gon should stay at the ship to protect the queen, and send Obi-Wan out to Mos Eisley to shop for a hyperdrive, seems like a small thing. But important things often do.

For one thing he leaves Jar-Jar at the ship.

For another, Obi-Wan knows the burn of slavery. He knows what it would cost to free them all. Knows the Order would not approve. When Padmé protests that slavery is illegal, he asks if she would work to change it.

Obi-Wan knows how to act under cover, does not try mind tricks on the shop owner. Instead he asks the slave boy if there is somewhere he can exchange currency. It's not enough but he thinks it would be if he threw the old hyperdrive in too.

When he meets Shmi he is respectful, something in her eyes compels honesty from him. He feels guidance from the Force, and tells her everything. He tells Shmi he's an apprentice Jedi, that he's escorting a Queen with his teacher -he doesn't say Master, he knows better-, that they're stranded and on the run from the Trade Federation. Anakin still asks if the Jedi are there to free the slaves of Tatooine.

After a moment, he answers, "Once, The Jedi Order was powerful- too powerful for the comfort of many. People feared we would misuse our power, and facing censure, the Jedi chose to swear to serve the Republic." Obi-wan frowns at the table, "Now the Order is shackled to the Senate. And the Senate does not care about slaves."

He tells them about when he was captured and enslaved as a mine worker, before escaping and freeing the other captives. He tells them about Melidaa/Daan and how the Council would not have stepped in. How Qui-Gon left him there. That the Council is not always right.

Obi-Wan promises to help free them, but must think over what can be done. He offers to look for their chips with the Force until they can make a scanner, and Padmé offers her home world as a refuge, her eyes blazing.

Shmi smiles quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the flu all week, and I published this in a delirious haze. I have no idea if there will be more, but I had fun writing it!


End file.
